


Catgirl, That's a Bad Idea

by Nines



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines/pseuds/Nines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick piece featuring some characters created for a DFRPG campaign. I took some liberties with Freyja's, well, existence in the Dresdenverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catgirl, That's a Bad Idea

A heavily digitalized version of the original Pokemon themesong - sans lyrics - broke through my concentration. I looked at my phone, whose brightly colored display told me that Freyja was calling. I smiled and answered.  
"Maren, I miss my favorite kitty. Would you pay me a visit, darling?" That could mean anything from tea to sex. Or probably both, along with everything in between.  
"Of course, Mistress. Where are you, the penthouse?" I like tea, and sex.  
"Mhm. Oh, and why don't you ask that friend of yours to come along, Lewin. It's been such a long time since I've hosted a vampire... Especially one of the nice ones." That definitely meant sex. I grinned.  
"Well, he's kind of serious... But there's no harm in asking. I'll call him and see before I set out."  
"You are the most wonderful kitten. See you soon."  
"Byebye."

She hung up and I called Lewin. Classical music greated me instead of a dialtone - or maybe it was Baroque, I can never tell. "Didn't they stop doing ring-back tones like five years ago?" I asked the Vivaldi music blaring in my ear. It didn't answer, but Lewin finally picked up. "Oh God, what do you want?"  
"That's no way to answer the phone. Manners, Lewin. Manners."  
I could almost hear him roll his eyes, though I hoped he knew I was just messing with him. "Right. Manners. Would you please kindly tell me what you want this time?"  
I suppressed a laugh. "Wanna get in on a sweet threesome with a hot goddess?"  
He was silent for a second, then said in a voice that mixed annoyance with boredom, "Catgirl, why on earth would you think that would be a good idea?"  
"I don't know, because sex is awesome?"  
"And might end with both of you dead or insane." He sounded less annoyed now, but bordering pissed off territory, so I backed off.  
"Alright, sheesh. You need to loosen up, man. Besides, it was Freyja's idea to invite you, not mine. I don't men."  
"I've told you a hundred times --"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, 'you're not men, you're a vampire'. I get it. Doesn't mean I have to like it and frankly the fact that you feel the need to keep telling me you could make me want to fuck you sounds really creepy and rapey. And like I said, Freyja's idea, not mine."  
He shut up for a second, and when he spoke again he sounded more reserved. "Kindly tell her that I must politely decline her invitation. I have some business to attend to."  
My turn to roll my eyes. "You and your constant business. You have fun with that, Lew."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Byebye." I hung up on him before I could hear more protests. That guy needed to live a little.

I saved my work and shut down my computer. No need to waste power while I was out. Then I dressed up, grabbed my keys, and headed off to visit my Mistress.

**Author's Note:**

> The purpose of this piece was mostly to flesh out how my character (the narrator, Maren) and another character (Lewin) would interact - I wrote it and showed it to that character's player and he agreed that it was pretty spot-on. That's why it's so dialogue-heavy.


End file.
